


Seconds

by kuchi



Series: curious sympathy [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but hopefully with characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: Stan just wants to give his new boyfriend head. Smut.





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, and my first time writing porn!! they're adults.

Kyle’s sitting on the couch, balancing his computer on one knee and tilting his head at the screen. He’s been staring at God knows what for an hour.

He's chewing on a pen, eyes engrossed in the screen. We were just talking and hanging out a while ago, but now - I go to shower for ten minutes and he’s gone. He probably didn’t even notice me come back, get a beer and come sit by him on the carpet.

I lean back against the couch, “Dude.”

“Huh?” he looks up from his screen distractedly.

“How long are you gonna look at that? It's been like two hours.”

No reply. I glance up and his eyes are back on the screen.

I sigh and smoosh my face against his knee. “Come on, let’s do something. Pleeeeease.”

Still no reply. He told me he was done with work today, so what the hell is so interesting on his screen?

It’s not like we had any plans together but...I mean… is he not as horny as I am? I kind of planned on getting something out of him by evening. It would definitely be in keeping with our routine these past couple of days. Since we - since we got together. It still feels weird to even think it.

I mean, it's one thing to discover that you could be into the same gender. But it's another thing entirely to realise you might be in love with your _best friend_ , who's apparently had feelings for you for _years_.

I don't think I've ever had as much constant sex as these last few days, not even as a teenager, but I'm sure as hell not done yet. There's really obvious stuff I haven't even tried with Kyle yet. But today, he could be a monk for all the interest he's showing.

There's no way he’s suddenly uninterested. I even promised to - threatened to - give him a proper blowjob this morning (by text, but still.) He didn't even reply.

By proper, I mean lasting more than a minute. I smirk. I don't think I've ever seen Kyle as embarrassed as he was then; last Tuesday evening, the only time that I've gone down on him so far. He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

I try to replay it in my head - Kyle shoved back against the bed, the taut skin of his thighs warm under my hands. I had roughly pulled his pants down, only wanting to repay the favour of what he’d just done for me. I was leaning over his body, just taking the head of his cock in my mouth. He had been leaning up on his elbows, precariously, hand pressed against his mouth to muffle the sounds I wanted to hear so badly. I wanted more - to _do_ more - but he was too far gone by then. I managed about thirty seconds.

I had tugged his hand, made him look at my eyes. A mistake. He took literally one peek at me, head tilted heavy on his shoulder, and it was all over. That was all it took. It was the craziest, hottest thing. But I guess we interpreted the situation differently.

Still, hot.

And still a little weird to think about.

I never imagined what Kyle would be like in that kind of situation. I don't think, before this week, that I ever even thought of him as - well, as a sexual being. It’s strange to think that it didn’t even cross my mind. Not any random thoughts, the whole time that I’ve known him.

Even though looking back I think I've kind of been in love with him my whole life. Stupid.

How much sex has he had? I wonder. He’s kind of - I don’t really know how to explain it - _shy_ about the whole thing. He’s enthusiastic, definitely. Definitely. If what he told me is true, I can’t even begin to imagine what years of pent up longing like that would do to someone…

But it's a different story when I catch him off guard. I can tell that he’s self-conscious about something when his brain is switched on. Like he’s in such a rush to forget everything and just get to the sex.

Maybe he is just embarrassed? That could be it.

I wonder how many guys he's been with. From what Kyle’s told me, I really doubt there was anyone before his college ex, or during when Kyle was in high school. That would make sense with inexperience, right? I’m almost certain of it, but I still want to ask him. Something tells me he would be mortified by that conversation right now, though.

Anyway, before all of this, I couldn't have imagined _Kyle_ being shy like that about anything.

It's kind of cute.

But right now, I’m not going to entertain his doubts. I’m going to get what I want, and have him on my terms.

I know about sex, and I know about Kyle. Weirdly enough, I'm actually quite comfortable. I may not have experience with guys, but I'm starting to find it's not all that different. Sex just feels natural, and good, like always.

I want to take my time, show him that it's nothing to be scared of. I also just really want to have sex with him, please and thanks. I want to try shit properly.

He’s still ignoring me. I plant a kiss, playfully, just by his knee. Then I do it again.

He looks up and I catch him drawing his eyebrows together as if to say, _what’s that about?_

I think he's trying not to smile, too, but I don't know because I don't pay any more attention. I close my eyes and shift my body closer, still pressing kisses, resting the whole side of my face against his thigh. Practically nuzzling. He tenses a little. I stay there for a minute or so.

When I'm satisfied that he's relaxed again, I adjust my position so I’m directly in front of him. I feel Kyle’s eyes follow me as I gently push his knees apart, keeping my face against him so I can start to trail little kisses inwards.

I’m sitting between his legs now, and he shuffles around on the sofa automatically to give me more access. I smile.

More kisses. Except I'm not even really kissing anymore, just pressing my mouth against him. Feeling his body, emanating heat, and the rough fabric of his jeans. I feel relaxed, somehow, though I can tell Kyle is alert. I hear his breath get shallower, and I take the time to let it ease out again before I continue. He's frozen still, like a statue.

I'm eye level now with the bulge growing in his pants.

Kyle keeps sighing and I know he's trying to suppress a moan. I’m focused only on what's in front of me, but I can see his face so easily in my head: eyes darkening, and just barely glancing down.

His computer already slid half off his lap at some point, but he shoves it away, and braces himself forward to change position.

“No,” I breathe quickly.

I mean to say it louder but my lungs are working fast now. I look up and his eyes are suddenly wide when I meet them, like he's ready to flee or fight. I hold it there.

“Stay like this.”

It's not a question. I can see his pulse work in his throat. Why does he look so nervous? Like he wants to object, but can't muster it up. It’s so unlike him.

Some warning will do, at least. “I’m gonna suck you off, okay?”

Kyle’s leg jerks under my palm immediately and he nods once, curtly. Am I really having such an effect on him?

And when did my heart rate pick up?

I squeeze his hand where it's resting on his thigh and smile at him. I kiss him again, down his stomach, moving the fabric of his shirt away, and then lingering just above the waist of his jeans. I barely pause for him to take his shirt off, but when I push the fabric up, he does, without a word and breathing hard.

My skin feels like it’s buzzing. I take off my own shirt, because it’s getting warm, and I can't help but laugh a little. I shouldn't be this giddy over Kyle just undressing for me.

His face changes at the sound - he’s smiling down at me, a little sheepishly. This time, it drags goosebumps along my naked back.

It’s easy to switch my brain off now.

“Take these off,” I give his jeans a small tug where my fingers rest. My voice is almost gentle and my eyes fix on Kyle’s hands as they immediately go to work on his belt. If my heart wasn't in my throat right now, I would be pausing to marvel at how Kyle is just _taking orders_.

The second he shoves them off I'm on him. Kissing whatever I find - over his underwear, in the tiny wiry hairs just peeking above, his hands, before he can get them out of the way, and in the sharp angle of his hip. It’s like I want to breathe him in. He’s breathing harder now and when I finally get a moan out of him it's staggered, like he doesn't want to let it go. I reward him by ghosting right over his dick. I push away his hands when they shove at the boxers, trying to pull them down. He grunts frustratedly but I'm taking my time this time.

I prop myself up, my weight on my knees, and pull him down by the neck to kiss him properly. I'm palming him through the fabric now, and I put my other arm around his waist to steady myself.

Kyle kisses me hard, fingertips against my neck. He’s agitated, and I let it go on like this, enjoying the squirming. When I think he’s had enough, I pull the fabric down, still rubbing slowly. He groans into my mouth and I feel it rather than hear it.

“Come on,” he urges, somewhere near my ear. He sounds so eager, fervent, and it's new and familiar at the same time. It sends shivers through my skull.

Kyle is practically straining against my hand, but I'm not going to jerk him off. I lean back down, putting my weight onto my heels. It’s way more comfortable than bearing it on my kneecaps. But I pull a cushion down anyway, from where it’s next to Kyle on the sofa. I don’t want to be distracted.

For a split second, I feel silly, and I have to catch myself. I’m a quick learner, though, and for some reason Kyle seems a million times more nervous than I am, what with our… position.

But we’re both calmer this time. I can feel him watching me.

I hope he’s watching me, when I dip my head down and take the head of his cock into my mouth, slowly, keeping my teeth out of the way. I'm immediately greeted with a groan and the thrill of it makes my stomach jump.

I can’t believe it’s Kyle making sounds like that.

He sounds - _unrestrained_ , and it only urges me on more. But I have to settle down and concentrate. I try to get my bearings and actually focus on what I’m doing. It's pretty intuitive, but I still have to be conscious. Not used to the, um, size. Or anything else for that matter.

Kyle is pretty noisy. It’s so strange - and so fucking hot that it keeps me going, and I don't realise until I'm almost humming against him. I try to do what I know feels good for me, using my tongue, wetly, along the underside of his cock. Seems to work for Kyle too; he bites into his palm, muffling the keen noises that are only getting higher.

I feel fevered. My own willingness surprises me. I feel Kyle’s fingers fluttering near the back of my neck for a moment, and my heart (and elsewhere) leaps. But it’s gone in the next instant, his fist clenched like he’s scared to touch me.

I look up. My whole body is thrumming with need. I want him. I want his hands on me, and off his fucking mouth. I need to feel him.

“What, are you scared I'll disappear if you touch me?”

It's goading but I don't care right now.

Just as I expected, he flares up at the insinuation. Good.

His hands are on me immediately. I feel his fingers grip the back of my head, and not carefully. I moan involuntarily, pressing myself against him more.

He eases out, and he’s guiding me now, hand on the back of my head. I let him, adjusting my neck so it isn't an awkward angle. I hold onto his thighs to help him gentle his movements. It’s a good position. So much for having this on my terms, but I’m finding that I don’t mind. I carefully follow where he’s leading, sucking him down with as much fervour as I can.

My cock strains uncomfortably in my own jeans and I manage to undo my fly and take it out with one hand, sighing in relief when I’m finally palming it against my stomach.

Kyle sounds totally ruined. His hips jerk up involuntarily, and it catches me off guard. I pull off.

“Shit, sorry,” he breathes awkwardly, and it sounds like _he's_ the one choking. I cough a little and stop to catch my breath, shaking my head to let him know it’s okay.

When I adjust myself and grin up at him, he’s blushing so hard that I have to laugh. I kind of have to feel proud of the effect I'm having. Then, instead of leaving my fate in the hands of Kyle’s dick, I brace my arms over his hips, firmly, pinning him there so he can’t thrust up too much. My skin is prickling. I just want to get back to it as quickly as possible.

It feels so good. I cannot believe that I’m enjoying going down on a dude so much. It’s like I’m craving Kyle. I feel lightheaded, like I'm outside my own body. I focus again, guiding Kyle’s hand back onto me, before he has time to think.

He can't jerk his hips up properly and that somehow makes him writhe and try even more, but I’m stronger. I feel delirious. I try to take more of him inside me, taking it slow, just inching further here and there. It honestly feels amazing to do this to him. But it's hard work, my jaw already aches a little, and I can tell I’m going to tire out soon.

I speed up a little. I sound lewd to my own ears, trying to make everything wet as possible, but I don’t care. I can't begin to try and control my own muffled moans, and I don't think I want to. It spurs Kyle on, I can tell. He tightens his hands in my hair, digging deeply, almost pulling. I can only moan more in response. Whenever I break to catch my breath I find I’m barely letting myself before I want to be back on him.

My whole body feels like it's on fire. I do anything I can to work him up, and Kyle reacts for me. When I pull off and look up, his head is thrown back in pleasure, and my eyes follow the long line of his neck, taking in the view as much as possible.

But it's not what I want. I want him to look at me. I want him to see what I'm doing to him. My mind is racing. I can feel a heartbeat pounding in my ears and I don't know if it's me or Kyle.

Even though I’ve paused, he's pointedly not looking at me.

“Kyle.”

My voice sits weird in my throat, rough with use. He glances at me and away in an instant. I back up a little, moving my hands off his body.

“Hey - look at me,” I say. I sound scratchy to my own ears. “Please.”

“Oh my god…” Kyle mutters, head falling back.

I’m stroking him now, slow and spit slick, giving my mouth a break. He meets my eyes, finally, and he looks stunned.

It’s hard to position myself but I keep his eyes locked on mine as I lean down and take the head of his cock into my mouth again. I know I'm making a show of it. He makes a strangled noise in his throat, and his eyes are blazing.

I wonder if Kyle’s imagined me like this. I wonder what I look like to him right now. I feel heat creeping up into my face, but it's not unpleasant. I get back to work.

Kyle is moaning himself hoarse, continuously, like he can’t help himself at all. I drink in the sound. He leans forward and pretty much cradles my head in his hands. The movement makes me want to swallow him down, every inch, and I do my best.

He’s trying and failing to be gentle. He’s fidgeting, shaking with the effort of trying not to thrust too much, and I can tell he's close. I take his hand in mine.

I close my eyes and focus. I lick broadly at the head, and under it, bringing his hand and letting him jerk himself off. God, I can hear him, smell him, taste him everywhere. It’s overwhelming. My whole head is pounding with it. I want him to come because of me. I need him to.

Kyle shudders, and I feel it all the way down my spine.

“I _\- Stan, hey - I’m_ -”

Eloquent. I want to tell him to shut up and please just come. He goes to push me off and I squeeze his leg, hard, to stop him.

In a flash, he leaps away from my mouth, stroking fast. Before I know it, he's coming messily over his own hands. I can’t tear my eyes away.

Not what I wanted, but I can work with it. Without thinking, I grab his hand, blindly lick it clean. My breath and my vision are erratic; I honestly don't know where my self-consciousness goes between all of this. It's worth just the look on his face. I cup at his crotch, keeping him with the sensation, my other hand scrambling against my own underwear.

We’re both panting. I lean my forehead against Kyle’s knee again, satisfied, though my dick is aching for release. I don't have the energy to get up right now. I take care of it, right there, kneeling in front of Kyle. Doesn't take much.

His eyes cannot get any wider. It’s actually a little ridiculous. I can’t help myself, I end up laughing, even as I'm riding out the end of my orgasm. We're both too exhausted to do anything but stay like that for a minute or so. Kyle drops a shirt in my lap for me to clean up.

I have to admit, I feel a little weird as I finally get up and zip up my pants, shaking the legs straight. Did I really just do that on a dude? With _Kyle_?

I didn’t know I could be so into it.

Where did my inhibition go in all of this?

I laugh it off, still feeling giddy. Kyle looks up at the sound, a sly smile growing on his face.

“You all right?” I say, obviously teasing.

“Uh,” he says unnecessarily, “yeah.” But he looks totally at ease, practically glowing.

I need to drink water. But I go to him first, and I kiss him. He sighs and pulls me into him, breathlessly.

Definitely no plans today.

 


End file.
